A Walk in Someone Else's Shoes
by Queety
Summary: Numbuh 4 is tired of how he's treated at KND, so he finds designs for a machine that will change his life entirely, and someone else's. [COMPLETED!]
1. Aw, crud

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or any related titles. I do own some cheese. Yes, I am random.

* * *

"Aw, crud. Why do I get myself into these messes?"

"Numbuh 4, you always do this kind of stuff. It's your job."

It was yet another attempt to make the Kids Next Door T.E.R.F. (Throws Enemies Really Far)work and as usual Wally (aka Numbuh 4) was the subject to testing.

Hoagie (aka Numbuh 2) said, "Don't worry Numbuh 4, it shouldn't blow up this time."

"Yeah," Numbuh 4 said, "_this_ time."

Nigel (aka Numbuh 1) asked, "All systems go?"

"All set," said Abby (aka Numbuh 5), "Numbuh 5 thinks this will actually work."

Kuki (aka Numbuh 3) giggled and said, "Good luck Numbuh 4."

Numbuh 4 blushed, "Aw, thanks Numbuh- AHHH!!!"

Numbuh 4 was flung into the air by the T.E.R.F.

"Oh, no," Numbuh 3 said, "he's heading straight for-"

"Numbuh 5 doesn't like where this is going," Numbuh 5 said.

"He's heading straight for the house of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane," Numbuh 1 realized.

"Aw, crud," Numbuh 4 said as he crashed through the wall and landed right in front of the DCFDTL.

"Hello, Wallabee," the five children said in monotone, "What a pleasant surprise! We weren't planning on _destroying_ you today but we guess we can make an exception."

"Okay, first of all, never call me Wallabee. Second of all, if you weren't planning on destroying me couldn't you just leave me alone for today?"

Suddenly another wall came down and Numbuhs 1, 3, and 5 stood there with weapons.

"All right Delightful Dorks," said Numbuh 1, "prepare to go down."

"Hello, Nigel," the children said, "and the rest of the Kids Next Door."

"You leave Numbuh 4 alone," Numbuh 3 said, or face the wrath of my T.H.U.M.P.E.R."

Numbuh 3 started shooting teddybears at the Delightful Children and with help from Numbuhs 1 and 5, the DC were quickly brought down. The KND grabbed Numbuh 4 and took him to the plane Numbuh 2 was piloting and brought him back to the treehouse.

"Well I guess the T.E.R.F. works," said Numbuh 2, "Did you have a nice _trip_, Numbuh 4?"

"Oh, brother," said Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to my room," Numbuh 4 mumbled.

That night he thought to himself, _Man why do I have to deal with all this crud. I'm always the one who tests things out and does crazy stunts and gets hurt. Sometimes I wish I could live someone else's life. It'd probably be better than mine._

Numbuh 4 sat up. Didn't Numbuh 2 once say he was designing a machine that would do just that?

Numbuh 4 snuck out of his room into Numbuh 2's room where he was fast asleep. Numbuh 4 searched high and low but he couldn't find the designs, until he looked under the bed. There was a note attached saying no one should know about this machine.

Numbuh 4 decided he'd secretly build the machine and make it work. Two weeks and a lot of sweat later, it was completed.

Numbuh 4 strapped himself in and hit the button hoping it would work. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Numbuh 3 decided to visit Numbuh 4, who had been ignoring them for 2 weeks, and invite him to a tea party.

She opened his door. "Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4, where are you?"

But he was gone. He was going to try a new life using his machine.

* * *

Please R&R. I'd really like that. Also, I sold the cheese so I don't own that anymore either. Sorry.


	2. Coffee House

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Ed, Edd, n Eddy. But I got the cheese back.

A/N: Thank you all sooooooo much for your reviews. **Stripified **thanks for the swiss but I got my cheese back. I had a 90 day limited waranty.

* * *

Wally woke up slowly. His head hurt after a hard night's sleep. When he finally opened his eyes he saw three guys staring at him.

"Oh, Wally," one of them said, "We're glad your okay. It took you forever to wake up."

"Don't call me Wally," Wally said, "I am Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door."

"I say he hit his head last night," another spoke.

"Now Eddy, if that happened, he would have a bump," the first one said.

Eddy shrugged.

"Oh, no!" the third boy jumped onto Wally, "Wally has a boo-boo!"

"No Ed," the first boy said, "Get off of Wally."

"Sorry," Ed said.

"Where am I?" Wally asked.

"You are," Eddy said, "going to help me figure out a scam for today, Wally. Double D do you have any ideas?"

Double D scratched his chin in thought, "How about a coffee house?"

"Good idea," Ed jumped around the room.

"Coffee?!" Wally screamed, "Coffee is for stupid adults."

"Oh, don't worry Wally," Double D said, "I don't think there are any adults in this cartoon or this fanfic."

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked, "There are adults in the next chapter."

"No there isn't," said Double D, "Just some high school kids."

"What about Chapter 5?" Ed asked, "Isn't there some old guy in it?"

Wally was very confused. Then he remembered what happened last night. He used Numbuh 2's designs to build a machine to give him a better life. He was living in a world with three guys named Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

"Well, let's get that coffee shop going," Eddy said, "If that's okay with Wally here."

Wally smiled, "Count me in."

* * *

Meanwhile at Sector V of KND headquarters, Numbuh 3 was frantically looking for Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 walked up to her. 

"What are you doing, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 asked, "Where's Numbuh 4?"

"He's disapeared!" Numbuh 3 panicked, "I don't know where he is."

"All right, I'll go get Numbuh 1 and see what he'll do."

Numbuhs 1 and 2 were playing a game of cards when Numbuh 5 walked up to them. She explained the situation.

"He's gone?!" Numbuh 2 said in disbelief, "Where can he be?"

"Kids Next Door, search for clues in Numbuh 4's room," Numbuh 1 said.

They all went to Numbuh 4's room to see the large machine he built in the middle of the room.

"Oh, no," Numbuh 2 said, "Not my G.A.L. machine!"

Numbuh 5 chuckled, "G.A.L. machine?"

"Get A Life," Numbuh 2 explained, "It wasn't supposed to work. I kept the designs hidden because I was sure how to return if you didn't like your new life."

"So your saying Numbuh 4 built this?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I guess so."

Numbuh 5 started laughing hysterically. "No really, who built it?"

* * *

"Look Double D, I can fly," Ed said as he flapped his arms. 

"Ed, no!" Double D said, "It's too dangerous."

"But it'll be a good act for the coffee house," Ed shouted as he jumped off of the coffee house they were building.

"I don't understand how Ed could be stupid enough to try these stunts," Eddy whispered to Wally as Ed fell face first into the ground.

"Ha ha," Ed laughed, "The ground tastes like gravy."

"Oh, Ed," Double D chuckled as he put up the last wall to the coffee house, "All right Eddy. It's done."

Eddy put a sign on top of the house that said, _The Eds and Wally Coffee House_. Underneath in small print it said, _Costs 25 cents to enter_.

All the kids from the col-de-sac came over to the house interested in what the Eds and Wally have come up with next. Eddy stood in front of the house collecting quarters in a jar. Ed got his flying act ready and Double D and Wally got the "coffee" ready.

"I don't know Wally," Double D said, "I don't think mud tastes much like coffee."

"It was Eddy's idea," Wally explained, "What are we gonna do with the money we make?"

Double D's smiled, "Jawbreakers. I happen to have two in my pocket. Would you like one?"

"Uh sure." Wally took the piece of candy that was larger than his head. Double D stuffed it into his mouth and started chewing it. Wally mimicked.

Eddy walked up to them with a jar full of coins. He stared at them angrily seeing their humungus cheek filled with the sweet treat.

"I see how it is," he said, "Where did you get the jawbreakers?"

"Oh who cares," Wally said, drool dripping down his chin, "Just get us one less jawbreaker when you buy them. We'd be even."

"Good idea," Eddy said, "that would get _me_ two more jawbreakers."

"Hey Eddy can I go onstage now," Ed called.

"Go ahead."

Ed laughed as he flapped his wings, jumped, and fell on his face. His sister, Sarah, was glad to see him getting hurt but her friend Jimmy closed his eyes saying, "I can't bare see this inhumanity."

"Jimmy this is great!"

Rolf said in his usual accent, "Where is this coffee that is in this house?"

"Right here, Rolf," Double D told him, "Everybody up."

All the kids ran up to get the "coffee." Double D shook tensly as he served the mud to Naz. Sarah grabbed the cup right out of Wally's hand. Johnny asked for two cups: one for him and one for plank. Kevin shrugged saying he was too cool for coffee while Jimmy was happy to be trying it for the first time. Rolf smelled the mud in happiness.

As soon as the mud touched their tounges they all spit it out. They started screaming at the Eds and Wally.

"Are you trying to kill us?"

"You dorks can make anything horrible."

"This is gross."

"Plank and me hate this."

"This was my first cup and it'll be my last."

"Rolf has tasted better coffee before."

The kids left the house taking the jar of cash from Eddy. As Ed jumped into the air again, Eddy said, "We need a new plan."

Wally left the house and sat on the sidewalk. _Man what a cruddy life,_ he thought, _All they do is stupid stuff to make money for candy. I wish I had Numbuh 2's machine to go somewhere else. I don't like it here. _

Then everything around Wally changed. He suddenly was in a world where eyes, puzzles, rods, rings, and cards had magical powers.

* * *

Ah, a cliffhanger sort of. No it's not really. But go ahead submit a review. The cheese and I are waiting. (I'm sorry I'm scaring you aren't I?) 


	3. Mind Slave

Disclaimer: It is KND and Yu-Gi-Oh in which I don't own. It is cheese that I still own yet it may be inherited by my brother. A lot of time on my hands I have.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. Um, I'm thinking of doing some other shows besides Cartoon Network and I have an idea. But I already wrote six chapters and I'm working on two more but after that if enough people want to I'll add cartoons like Invader Zim, or Fairly Odd Parents or something. Please give me ideas though, I'm the Cartoon Network type ya know.

On with the story...

* * *

Wallabee didn't know where he was. He looked down and realized he was a teenager, but he didn't want to destroy the Kids Next Door. He wanted to destroy the guy standing in front of him.

"Marik," the guy said, "Leave my friend alone."

"Foolish, Yugi," Wallabee said not really knowing why, "Soon I will win your millenium puzzle and your two Egyptian God cards."

"Wallabee," Yugi said, "I know you're in there. Please, break free. I know you can do it."

"What?"

"No, my mind slave," said a voice in Wallabee's head, "You belong to me now. Now I order you to summon that Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Wallabee's hand picked up the card. He wasn't sure what was going on. Unless...

Of course, Numbuh 2's machine must have been able to read his mind and take him to a new world, a new life. Where was he?

"No, Wallabee," Yugi said, "Don't listen to him. Don't do what he says."

"No," the voice said, "summon the dragon, now."

"You can do it, I believe you."

"Do it, now!"

"Break Free!"

Wallabee didn't know who to listen to. He looked at all the cards in his hand. One of them said Bell of Destruction. Wallabee looked closely. According to the card, he could directly attack both his and Yugi's life points, whatever that meant, by the attack points of one monster on the field. He realized both of their life points were 1700.

"Summon the dragon!"

"I will," Wallabee said, "First I'll sacrifice two of my monsters to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Yes," said the voice, "Now-"

"And I'll activate Bell of Destruction!"

"What?!"

"Now both our life points are zero!"

Yugi smiled, "Yes, Marik, so this duel is a draw!"

"Nooooooooooooo!" the voice faded away, "I will get your millenium puzzle, Yugi, and your Egyptian God cards, too."

Wallabee fell to the ground. He was really confused now. What had just happened. Yugi and a bunch of other people walked up to him.

"Oh, Wallabee, are you okay?" one of them said.

"What happened?" Wallabee looked at Yugi who suddenly shrunk in size.

"Marik used his rod to make you his mind slave again," Yugi explained, "But you broke free. I don't understand why Marik keeps choosing you. He should know by now you can break the power of his millenium rod."

Wallabee stood up smiling. He was actually good at something and he was a hero. That would of never happened had he stayed at the Kids Next Door.

* * *

"I did it," said Numbuh 2, "this should be able to get you back home if you used the G.A.L. machine. I call it the G.A.L. machine homing watch. Just press the button and you will go back to the machine."

"Numbuh 5 still can't believe Numbuh 4 built this," Numbuh 5 chuckled.

"Great job Numbuh 2," Numbuh 1 said, "Now someone will have to use the machine to find Numbuh 4. They will then give Numbuh 4 one of the two G.A.L. watches Numbuh 2 made."

"But what if Numbuh 4 likes his new life?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"We'll cross that bride when we get there," Numbuh 1 said with a sigh, "Okay who would like to go?"

"How about you?" Numbuh 2 suggested.

Numbuh 1 shook his head, "I'm going to stay at headquarters and communicate to you as you go and find Numbuh 4."

"_Me?!_" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, "Why not Numbuh 5?"

"Yeah why not?" Numbuh 5 said, "I wanna see the look on Numbuh 4's face when I come up in his new life."

"Negative, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said, "You will be keeping track of where Numbuh 2 is."

"But I'm not going," Numbuh 2 pleaded.

"I'll go."

Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 turned around to see Numbuh 3 looking at them.

"I'll go," she said, "and I'll make sure Numbuh 4 gets back no matter what."

"But Numbuh 3 it's too dangerous," Numbuh 1 said, "You could-"

"I'm going," Numbuh 3 said, "Strap me in, Hoagie."

"Uh, yes ma'am," Numbuh 2 quickly got Numbuh 3 strapped in and handed her the two watches.

"Are you sure about this, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Numbuh 3 said, "Let's go."

Numbuh 2 hit the button and the other two watched Numbuh 3 disappear to another life.

* * *

Wallabee was having the time of his life. Helping Yugi save the world made him feel so heroic.

"Ha, if only the Kids Next Door could see me now," he thought aloud.

"What was that?" Yugi's friend Joey asked.

"Uh, nothing," Wallabee blushed.

Suddenly, Yugi's other friend, Tea grabbed Yugi and Wallabee and wisked them away to a pier.

"Give me your millenium puzzle and Egyptian God cards, Yugi or your friend goes into the sea," she said.

"What are you talking about Tea?" Yugi asked.

Wallabee noticed the darkness in her voice and said, "It's gotta be Marik."

"Smart, young Wallabee," Tea said, "You figure it out faster than Yugi."

"Me? Smart? Shucks," Wallabee blushed.

"Silence!" Tea screamed as she pushed him into the deep waters.

"Yugi, help!" he screamed, "I can't swim!"

Tea laughed maniacally, "The only way to save your friend is to give me what I deserve, Yugi."

"Help!" Wallabee screamed as weights were magically chained to his feet pulling him into the water, "Aw, crud."

As Wallabee sunk deeper and deeper into the waters, he thought, _Okay, maybe risking your life to be heroic isn't so great. I don't like it here._ Then everything went black.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. It is a cliffhanger I think. It is to review you must do. 


	4. Remember

Disclaimer: Guess what? I no longer own the cheese! It is now a cheese_cake_ that I own! I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or Yu-gi-oh or Teen Titans or KND as usual. I really don't own much do I? 

A/N: Yay! Lots of reviews! A lot of you are asking for other shows besides cartoon network so I will do it but first I have something in mind hee hee hee. Also, this is probably my worst chapter here so don't bother telling me.

* * *

Toughguy (aka Wally) was used to the constant change of atmosphere but this was totally different. He was in a tall building sitting on a couch next to a dog and a half-human, half-machine thing.

A girl wearing a hood walked up to them and said, "Are you guys gonna spend all day watching T.V.?"

"Yep," said the half-human, half-machine thing, "That's what Beastboy, Toughguy, and I do best!"

The dog who, Toughguy assumed, was Beastboy changed from a dog to a green boy. "My show is on. Can't I watch it, Raven?"

Raven took off her hood, "What if we have to go save the world?"

Save the world. Toughguy would have to be a hero again. But the last time he was, he almost died. Well maybe now he had super powers.

A boy in a mask ran into the room, followed by a girl who was flying.

"Robin, Starfire, what's wrong?" the half-human, half-machine thing asked.

"Oh, Cyborg it's terrible!" Starfire said.

"Slade is at it again," Robin anounced, "Titans go!"

As the Titans ran off to fight crime, Toughguy thought _I wonder what my powers are._ As they fought the villans Toughguy realized _I have the same powers as I do at home._ All Toughguy could do is beat up the enemies, which really wasn't too bad. It weakened the enemies while the other Titans did what they had to do. After a hard day of fighting crime, the Titans went back to their T-shaped building.

* * *

"Numbuh 3, can you read me?" Numbuh 1 asked. 

"Loud and clear, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 3 said.

"Where are you?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Is Numbuh 4 there?" asked Numbuh 5.

"I'm in a very strange place," Numbuh 3 said, "There are a whole bunch of kids here but none of them know about a Wally. They think I'm weird. What was that?"

Numbuh 3 was interupted by someone in the world she was in. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm a dork because of that and I hang out with these guys named Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Hang on guys........ No Eddy, I do _not_ have a quarter. Leave me alone...... Sorry. Now how do I get out of here?"

"Just push the green button on the G.A.L. watch. It'll take you to a new life," Numbuh 2 said, "But whatever you do, do not press the red button until you have found Numbuh 4. It'll take you back here."

"Okie dokie!" Numbuh 3 said, "Numbuh 3 out!"

Numbuh 3 looked at the watch and found the green button and pushed it. The world around her changed. She suddenly was a teenager under the mind control of Marik.

* * *

"Boy what a day," Cyborg said, "Nothing like a hoagie to eat after a hard days work." 

_Hoagie_, Toughguy thought, _That's Numbuh 2's name. I wonder how he is. And Numbuhs 1 and 5; I wonder what they're doing. And Numbuh 3; I wonder if she misses me. Oh well, as long as they think I'm happy, they'll be fine. And I am happy._

"Do you want a sandwich, Toughguy?" Robin asked, "You sure worked hard today. Probably the best you've ever done."

"Uh, thanks Robin," Toughguy took the sandwich.

"Anybody want cookies?" Starfire asked.

_Kuki._

"Hey let's watch a movie," Beastboy said, "What would you all rather see: Nigel in the Caspian Sea or Abby's Great Adventure?"

_Nigel. Abby._

"How about The Scary, Evil Kids from Next Door?" Raven suggested.

_Kids. Next. Door._

Suddenly, Toughguy felt very homesick. He missed his friends and the missions they went on. He missed the way Numbuh 1 would cry, "Battle Stations." He missed how Numbuh 2 would make a joke about something and Numbuh 5 would sigh. He missed Numbuh 3's giggle and how she smiled even in the darkest of situations. He missed the Kids Next Door.

Toughguy left the room and thought to himself, _I just wanna go home._ He closed his eyes as he whirled around into a different place.

* * *

Muahaha!!!!! Don't think the story ends now. Bleh-heh! I'm sorry I didn't write much in this chapter but I don't know too much about Teen Titans. It was my brother's idea. Heeheehee. Now as I sit and eat my cheesecake, submit a review. Thank you. Mmmm! Yummy cheesecake. 


	5. Sanban's Adventure

Disclaimer: The cheesecake is in my tummy so I no longer own it. I do not own KND or Totally Spies or Mucha Lucha.

A/N: Yay! 31 reviews. Now I feel loved. Thanks for all the suggestions. I decided I'm going to take them as soon as I get to this really good part. Just be patient folks. I plan to do another chapter like this one to change things around a little ya know. If you don't like it let me know. Thank you.

Also... I'm starting school in a few days so I can't update everyday like I've been doing (because until Wednesday, I have no life.)

* * *

Sanban (aka Kuki) looked around. She was at school in California, but not just any school. Sanban was a teenager and was in high school.

"Ooh! Cool!" she said to herself as three girls walked over. One had red hair, another was blonde, and the third one had black hair.

"Hi Sanban!" the one with black hair said, "Where have you been? We've been looking for you."

"Oh, I've just been around," Sanban shrugged. She had to be cool with these teenagers if she wanted to ask them about Numbuh 4, "Where have you guys been?"

"Same old thing," the red head pointed to the blonde, "Just keeping Clover from chasing after another guy."

"Very funny," Clover said, "I was just trying to get him to buy me a no-fat latte."

Sanban smiled. These girls were just what she thought teenagers were like. Clover looked over at a guy over by the fountain and ran over to him. The other two rolled their eyes and went after her.

"So maybe you and I can go somewhere and you can buy me a no-fat latte," Clover was telling the guy.

"Well I guess-"

"Hello, Sam, Alex, Sanban," a girl walked up to them. She saw Clover and the guy and got furious, "Jake! What are you doing with _her_?! Why Clover? Why not me?"

The guy was confused, "Uh... Sorry Clover, I got to go."

Sam, Alex, and Sanban held Clover back as she tried to get ahold of the girl.

"Oh, I just hate Mandy!" she screamed.

"Calm down," Alex (black hair) said, "We'll buy you a no-fat latte."

Suddenly the walkie-talkie in Sanban's pocket beeped. "Uh, I'll be right back, guys," she said as she ran into the bathroom.

"Numbuh 3 come in," Numbuh 1 said on the walkie-talkie, "Can you read me?"

"Loud and clear Numbuh 1," Sanban said, "This world is great! Can I stay please-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well I did say please."

Sanban could hear Numbuh 5 sigh on the walkie-talkie and say, "Oh Numbuh 3."

"Did you find Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Uh...no," Sanban admitted, "I haven't asked anyone here yet."

Just then Sam, Alex, and Clover walked into the room. "Uh, guys I have to go," Sanban said quickly and turned off the walkie-talkie.

"What was that about?" Sam (red hair) asked.

"Uh, nothing," Sanban said as one of the bathroom stalls opened and the four of them were sucked down the toilet.

* * *

The boy with blonde hair and an orange sweatshirt looked around where he was. He thought he wasn't back at KND Sector V, but he wasn't sure. He was in a wrestling ring that looked like his bed, but nothing else seemed familiar. He realized he was wearing tights and a mask.

"¡Pelea! Fight!" someone shouted. A boy in tights and a mask ran up to him and screamed "Pulverizing Pinball!"

_Okay, I'm not home,_ the boy thought, _Take me somewhere else!_

* * *

Sanban, Clover, Alex, and Sam landed with a thump onto a pink couch. An old guy walked up to them. (A/N: Hey Eddy was right! There is an old guy in chapter 5!)

"Hello ladies," he said.

"Jerry, couldn't you think of a better way to WOOHP us?" Clover asked.

"There's a problem in the Rocky Mountains," Jerry said, ignoring Clover, "Someone is blasting the mountains causing rock and mud slides. You four are going to go undercover as geologists and find out who's doing this."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said, "Just get to the gadgets."

"Of course," Jerry walked over to a table, "We have laser lipstick, jet-pack backpacks, and a new one, hairclips that cut through almost anything. We have them in panda, unicorn, cat, and rainbow monkey."

"I'll take the panda," Sam, Clover, and Alex said as they ran for the hairclip.

Sanban took the rainbow monkey one and remembered why she was here. She was supposed to be looking for Numbuh 4. She hadn't seen him the whole time she was here but she decided to check with the girls.

She walked up to them and asked, "Uh, guys. Do you know someone named Wally Beetles?"

"No why do you ask?" Clover wanted to know.

"Uh, nothing," Sanban said as she pushed the green button on her watch.

The last thing she heard was Sam saying, "Sanban's been acting a little weird hasn't she?"

* * *

I hope you all understood the Mucha Lucha part. I didn't want to make it big because I don't really understand that show, but I wanted you to know Numbuh 4 wasn't home yet. Please read and review while I find something new to own. 


	6. Imagine

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends... But I wish I owned something. I miss my cheese. (If the cheese-jokes are getting annoying, just let me know. It was something random I said and everyone seemed to think it was funny, but I know it must be getting old now so I'll stop. Wow! I wrote a lot between the parenthesis!;D)

A/N: In this chapter Wall's been at Foster's for a while and has realized he isn't home yet.

_Oh, come on!_ Wall thought. He was tired of these places and wanted to go home. He didn't think he would. He sat down on the sidewalk. _Aw, crud. Maybe the machine wont take me home. Maybe I have to figure it out myself. I guess that means I have to think don't I?_

An imaginary friend walked up to Wall. He looked like a blue blob.

"Hey Wall, what's wrong," he asked.

"Oh, nothing Bloo," Wall sighed, "It's hard to explain."

"Come on, Wall," Bloo said, "You and Mac come here everyday and loads of things happen that are fun! How can you be so sad?"

"Don't you sometimes feel you don't belong?" Wall asked, "And that you want to go away but when you do, you want to go back, and you can't? Well that's how I feel."

"What did you run away from?" Mac said as he walked up to Bloo and Wall.

"My friends."

"What are you talking about?" Mac said, "The three of us have been friends since forever. Come inside, let's see if anyone can cheer you up."

The three of them walked up to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. They where greeted by Coco, a bird...plant...airplane thing. (A/N: Work with me here, all right.)

"Coco, coco, coco, coco, coco?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, Coco," Wall said, "I'm all right."

"No, your not, _amigo_," said a Spanish, purple dude named Eduardo, "You are sad. You are going to make me cry."

The big... purple sat down and started crying.

"Oh, no Eduardo," a tall one armed thing named Wilt patted him on the back, "Wall is happy."

"Oh, okay. Then I'm happy, too."

_I wonder_ thought Wall _if I could just _imagine_ a machine that will take me home. Everything here is imagined so why don't I give it a try. _Wall imagined a machine that would take him home. A machine that would take him straight to KND Sector V. Suddenly a big machine appeared in front of him. It looked exactly like the machine he built from Numbuh 2's designs. He hopped on to it and pressed a button.

"So long suckers!," Wall said as the world whirled around.

Suddenly he saw a girl standing on the sidewalk looking around. She was wearing a baggy green sweatshirt. She was standing next to another girl with blonde hair and a frown on her face. The blonde girl turned around.

"There you are," the blonde said, not smiling, "My boyfriend."

Can you guess who those two are? Sorry it was short but I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now. Heehee. Please read and review.


	7. Where's Wally?

Speak to me Oh, Muse! I still have writers block.

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or KND...

A/N: Wow! No one could guess who the mystery girl is. You'll find out in the next chapter though. Bleh-heh. And I will do an Invader Zim! I'm working on it now so just quit complaining! On with the story...

* * *

Kuki looked around. She was in school again but this time she was much younger. She was five years old. She looked at three other girls. One was wearing pink, another blue, and the third green. They all had big eyes and no noses. (A/N: Seriously, they freak me out.)

The blue one turned to Kuki. "Could you pass the pink crayon? I think a pink tree would be pretty!"

The green frowned and said, "Bubbles, trees are not pink. They are green."

"But pink is such a pretty color! I want a pink tree, Buttercup," Bubbles explained.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Kuki, give her the stupid pink crayon."

The pink one looked at Buttercup, "That's not very nice."

"Yeah whatever," Buttercup crossed her arms.

Suddenly what looked like a play phone started beeping. The pink girl ran for it.

"Yes," she said, "yes, yes. Fuzzy, Mojo, _and_ Him?! We're on it."

"What is it Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"It's terrible," Blossom said, "Fuzzy, Mojo, and Him are beating up the Mayor.

"Come on girls, let's go," Blossom said.

(A/N: Ack! Writers Block)

The three girls took off. Kuki followed them. She realized they were flying and so was she. They flew to Townsville Town Hall to find the Mayor being kicked around by a monkey, a devil-looking thing, and... Fuzzy. (A/N: I can't describe him! What do you expect?)

"All right," Blossom said, "Kuki get the Mayor. The rest of us will beat up these villans."

"Uh, okay." Kuki flew over to the Mayor and picked him up. She brought him over to another room where a woman stood.

"Hello, Kuki," she said, her face hidden by her hair.

Then Kuki got an idea, "Hey can you see if there's anyone in this town named Wally Beetles?"

"Let's see what I can do," the woman walked over to the computer, "Um, no there is no Wally Beetles in this town."

"Oh, okay," Kuki said as she pushed the green button on her watch.

Kuki wanted to just get on with it. She no longer wanted to have fun. She was starting to worried about Numbuh 4. She decided to stop asking any other question except "Where's Wally?"

* * *

Okay, you know what to do... 


	8. A Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or Billy and Mandy... though I wished I owned Grim. He's cool.

A/N: This afternoon I start school so my chapters might be coming up a little slow. Thank you for you're patience. Also, no one guessed who the two girls are correctly so here's when you find out.

* * *

Kuki woke up to see a girl staring at her. 

"Well, sis," she said, "it took you forever to wake up."

"Sis?" Kuki said confused.

"Let's go," the girl said dully, "We have to see my boyfriend."

As the two girls walked down the hallway they were stopped by the Grim Reaper. Kuki screamed scared by the skeleton. She really wanted one of her friends now.

"Hello, Mandy. Hello Kuki," the Reaper said, "Kuki why must you always be so afraid of me?"

Kuki decided she should ask about Numbuh 4 right now so she could stop wasting time. She opened her mouth to speak but Mandy grabbed her, walked past Grim, and took her outside. They met up with a boy with a big nose.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Kuki asked.

Mandy looked at her strangely, "What's wrong with you today, Kuki? Why would I ever want to go out with Billy?"

Billy stood there picking his nose. Mandy turned away and looked down the street.

"Uh, Mandy," Kuki said, "I was wondering if you knew anybody named-"

Suddenly there was a flash of light.

Mandy turned around, "There he is, my boyfriend."

Kuki turned around to see standing next to Billy... Wally!

"Numbuh 3?" he asked.

"Numbuh 4!" Kuki smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Mandy asked, "What's with the numbers?"

Billy laughed, "Can I be Numbuh B?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Kuki said.

"And I've been trying to get home," Wally answered.

Kuki ran up and hugged Wally tightly, "Everyone is worried about you."

Wally blushed, "Why did you come here? There's no way to get home."

"Of course there is silly," Kuki said holding up the G.A.L. watch, "Just push the red button."

Just before Wally pushed it, Mandy grabbed his wrist.

"No one's stealing my boyfriend," she said, her eyes turning red, "GRIM!!!!! Get over here!"

The Grim Reaper walked over to Mandy, "What's wrong, man?"

"My sister is trying to steal my boyfriend!" Mandy screamed, "Destroy her!"

"Uh, no man. I like Kuki," Grim said plainly.

It seemed as though Mandy's hair would burst into flames, "Give her the worst thing possible!"

Grim smiled. He chanted, "Boom-shacka-lacka-lacka-boom!"

Kuki disappeared than reappered next to Billy.

"Ha now your Billy's sister!" Grim laughed.

"Numbuh 3, get out of here!" Wally shouted.

"What about you?" Kuki asked.

Wally grabbed Kuki's hand, "We'll do it together."

They both pushed the red button on their watches and spun in circles until they saw the faces of Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Numbuh 1 asked but then started to chuckle.

"What?!" Numbuh 4 asked angrily.

Numbuh 2 started laughing hysterically. Numbuh 5 put her hat over her face so they couldn't see her laughing.

"What is it?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 started singing, "Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"What are you talking- huh?" Numbuh 4 realized he was still holding Numbuh 3's hand. He quickly let go of it and blushed.

Numbuh 3 smiled and hugged him, "It's great to have you back!"

"Sorry to interupt your lovely reunion but we must destroy you!" five monotone voices said.

There was an explosion and the Delightiful Children were standing there. The blast threw Numbuh 5 backwards onto the G.A.L. machine, her hand pressing the button. She was sent to a new world.

* * *

All right. I need help. Who should go in after her: 1 or 2? Just curious. I'm not really sure... I might add a little romance or couple or something.

Read and Review please.


	9. Alien

Here it is: Requested about a bazillion times (**Cweek**) Invader Zim!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Invader Zim...

A/N: Okay that's just four days of school down, 176 to go. Not bad. -pats self on back- I finally get a day off so I can write my fic. Yay! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ashley who loves GIR. Oh, yeah and.... Prep school's a lot harder than I thought. I'm at school Mon-Sat 8am-9pm. Yes I'm crazy but my school is cool. Sorry but my chapter might be a week apart now.

* * *

Ab rubbed her head.

"Where am I?" she wondered.

She looked over on the couch to see a dog watching T.V. It changed the channel. _Wait a minute_, she thought, _dogs can't change channels._ She stood up.

The dog looked at her. "Hi!" it said.

Ab took a step back. "Did you just talk to me?"

"Uh, no," the dog went back to watching T.V.

"Okay," Ab said, "That was strange."

Ab heard a strange noise. She looked up to see mechanical arms come out of the ceiling and grab her.

"HELP!!"

A boy heard her screams and crashed through the window.

"Ab, don't worry," he said, "I'll get you."

The boy jumped up and grabbed Ab, pulling her down and breaking the mechanical arms. The two of them ran out of the house and down the street into the boys house.

They walked through the hallway passing by a girl playing a video game (A/N: Right Dib's sister plays a video game all the time? I haven't seen the show since they canceled it on Nickelodeon. What's Dib's sister's name? -bangs head on the table-)

"By the way my name is Dib," the boy said.

"Uh, yeah," Ab said, "So what was up with that house I was in."

"Oh, that belongs to the evil alien Zim," Dib explained, "You must be new in town. Bad idea. Zim is trying to invade Earth and rule over it but I've been stopping him many times but he never seems to care because he thinks he'll rule one day but he won't because eventually everyone will believe he's an alien not just some deformed green child but you believe me right?"

"Uh," Ab raised an eyebrow, "Numbuh 5 thinks you're crazy."

"Numbuh 5?" Dib was confused, "Oh, you must be that new kid Ab Lincoln. People say she always talks in third person."

"What's wrong with talking in third person?" Ab wondered.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Dib said, "Anyways will you help me get rid of Zim."

"Ah, what the heck," Ab smiled, "I've got nothing better to do. I have to wait until my friends come pick me up from this life."

"Great," Dib grabbed Ab's hand, "Let's go."

* * *

"All right, Delightful Dorks," Numbuh 1 said, "Get out of here."

"Why?" the Delightfuls said.

"Because we're the Kids Next Door," Numbuh 4 screamed, "And we're gonna kick your butts!"

Firing teddy bears, mustard, gum, and lasers, the Kids Next Door brought the Delightful Children down. The Delightfuls ran away to plan another way to destroy KND.

"That was great work Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1said, "Uh, Numbuh 5?"

"Oh, no," Numbuh 3 ran over to the G.A.L. machine, "It's Numbuh 5's red hairband. You don't think..."

"So now Numbuh 5 is stuck in the machine," Numbuh 4 realized, "It looks like some one has to go and find her."

"I'll go."

* * *

(A/N: Help me oh muse! I have writers block!)

"Oh why does Abby have to go to school," Ab asked herself.

"Come on," Dib said, "This is where Zim is and if you can help me prove he's an evil alien, than maybe others will believe him."

"Well if no one believes you then why should I?" Ab wanted to know.

"Trust me," Dib said, "His disguise isn't that good."

The two walked into the school and took their seats. A green faced kid walked into the class room and sat down next to Ab.

"Watch out for Mrs. Bitters. (A/N: That's her name right? -kicks oneself-) She's kind of freaky," Dib told Ab, "Oh, and the green kid: that's Zim."

"And people don't think he's an alien?" Ab chuckled, "They're crazy!"

_Where are the guys?_ Ab thought, _They should have gotten here by now! Oh, can't I just go home?_ The world around Ab went black.

* * *

Okay so I've got like a bazillian votes for a 2/5 thing. I don't really like writing romance kind of things except for the fact that Wally's little crush thing is cute but I'm not really into the 3/4 thing cuz Numbuh 3's in her own world. But I was just curious about who you think should go after her so, read on! (don't forget to review!)


	10. I wish

Yay! Now for my favorite show (besides KND of course!)

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or FOP...

A/N: Oh! I got the coolest idea and I want to start it but with school and all (boarding school is kinda hard ya know) I only have time for 1 fic so I'm probably gonna finish this one in a few chapters and start my new one. Here, listen to the summary:

_Life's tough when you're a teen._ By Queety

Wally is an A student in boarding school. Abby and Hoagie are going out and finally telling everybody. Kuki thinks she lost everything, and Nigel is just trying to keep everyone as friends. Things can change when you're fourteen. 2/5, some 3/4, and a lot of 1/a bazillian girls (don't ask...)

Now on with the story.

_

* * *

_

_Okay, that was wierd,_ Abby thought, _Where am I?_

"GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING ABBY AND TIMMY!!!!!!!!!"

Abby screamed after being startled. She looked over the side of her bed and realized she was on the top bunk of the bed and there was a boy on the bottom bunk. He had a big head and a silly pink hat.

"I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're.....your fairy godparents!"

Abby squinted from all the lights and cringed from all the loud music. When it all went away, Abby opened her eyes to see two big-headed people with wings, wands, and crowns. One was pink and the other was green.

The boy with the silly pink hat got out of bed. "Another day, another horrible day."

"Oh, come on Timmy," the pink person said, "The days may be horrible but at least you got us."

"Yeah Timmy," the green person said, "Unless you blab your secret and we have to go away forever."

"Thanks, guys," Timmy said sarcastically, "You're the best."

"Where am I?" Abby wanted to know. But she realized, she knew she was sucked into a new life with the machine Wally built (she still couldn't really believe that part) but she didn't understand why she was in someplace different. _Can the machine read my mind?_ she thought.

"Let's go to school," Timmy said flatly, "again."

"You got it!" the green person lifted his wand. The star on it glowed. Abby was suddenly surrounded by fire.

"Cosmo, you idiot," Timmy said to the green person.

"What?" Cosmo asked, "School is just the same as-"

Than the pink person elbowed Cosmo in the ribs, "Remember, Cosmo: This fanfic is G rated."

"Oh, right," Cosmo said raising his wand again, "Thanks Wanda."

Suddenly the four of them were in front of the school. Two boys walked up to them. One was dark-skinned and bald. The other had blonde hair and braces. Cosmo and Wanda turned into squirrels. (A/N: Yeah! Squirrels! They rock!)

"Hey Chester! Hey Ajay!" Timmy said to them.

"Hey Timmy," the blonde boy said, "Ajay's going to see my braces get tightened after school today. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Timmy's buck teeth shone. He turned to Abby, "Wanna come?"

"Abby's not sure," Abby said. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh, no we're late for school!" Ajay said. The four ten-year-olds ran into the school.

Abby sat on her desk. She picked up a pink pencil that oddly had a face on it. The face winked. Suddenly a crazy-looking teacher walked into the room.

"FAIRIES! HA HA!" he said, "I mean- POP QUIZ! What is the capitol of Singapore?"

(A/N: My friend's from Singapore. Hi Carissa! What's the capitol of Singapore?)

No one raised their hand.

"HA HA! YOU ALL FAIL! F's FOR EVERYONE! F-O-RAMA!" the teacher screamed as papers with a big read F on it fell.

Abby raised an eyebrow. (A/N: I love that line! srry) _Okay, _she thought _This is kind of weird. _Suddenly her watched beeped. She raised her hand.

"Uh, can I go to the bathroom?" she asked.

As Abby ran into the bathroom, she pushed the button on her watch. A picture of Numbuh 1 came up.

* * *

"Numbuh 5 are you okay?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yeah, just fine," Numbuh 5 answered, "Get me out of here!"

"Where are you?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I don't know," Numbuh 5 said quietly, "Some place with fairy godparents."

"I found her," Numbuh 2 said, "Wow! She's on another channel!"

He walked over to the G.A.L. machine and strapped himself in.

"Uh, Numbuh 2 are you sure?" Numbuh 3 wanted to know.

"I told you," Numbuh 2 said sternly, "I'll go."

"Okay I've got the coordinates locked Numbuh 1," Numbuh 4 said staring into the computer.

"All right, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 3 pushed the button sending Numbuh 2 into the life where Abby was.

"Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 said, "Is Numbuh 2 there?"

"Yeah he's here," Numbuh 5 said, "Okay Hoagie let's go home."

As Numbuh 2 grabbed her hand, Numbuh 5 thought, _Finally, I'm glad I'm going home. Oops!_ Then the world whirled around Numbuhs 2 and 5.

* * *

Hey I'll be able to finish this story in the next chapter. Sorry 2/5 fans there isn't gonna be much. In fact Abby's time on the machine isn't as long as Wally and Kuki's but I like Cartoon Network more than Nickelodeon. (Can't believe I'm saying that but...) 'Sides my next story will have some 2/5, a little 3/4, and a lot 1/a bazillion popular girls. (don't ask...) So yeah, next chapter is my last. Yay! 


	11. Forever Forgotten

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own KND...

A/N: Yay! Last chapter! This story happens to be the first I've ever completed. -pats self on back- On with the conclusion.

* * *

Numbuhs 2 and 5 shook their heads in confusion. Where were they? Numbuh 5 knew she had accidently thought of leaving where she was and remembered the machine could read her mind. Then she heard snickering.

"Numbuh 4 why are you laughing? They laughed at you before for the same thing."

"Yeah but us holding hands was predictable. Look at them!"

"Yeah I guess you never would have suspected that."

Numbuh 2 opened his eyes to see Numbuhs 1,3, and 4 laughing at him and Numbuh 5. He realized he was still holding Numbuh 5's hand and let go blushing.

"The same thing happened to us, Numbuh 2," Numbuh 4 said, "Don't be emabarrassed."

Despite their fun adventures, they knew they had to put the G.A.L. machine to rest. They knew it was the best thing to do. They didn't want any adult villains to find it and do something evil with it.

"I'm gonna miss those adventures," Numbuh 4 said.

"No you wont," Numbuh 1 said, "I want to make sure all of us forget this ever happened."

He held up 5 plungers, "I got these from moonbase a while ago just in case. They're used for forgetting stuff. They're the same things we use for decommissioning."

Numbuh 2 set the plungers to forget everything that happened that day. After lots of groans, everyone attached one to their face and turned them on.

* * *

"Aw, crud. Why do I get myself into these messes?"

"Numbuh 4, you always do this kind of stuff. It's your job."

It was yet another attempt to make the Kids Next Door T.E.R.F. (Throws Enemies Really Far)work and as usual Wally (aka Numbuh 4) was the subject to testing.

Hoagie (aka Numbuh 2) said, "Don't worry Numbuh 4, it shouldn't blow up this time."

"Yeah," Numbuh 4 said, "_this_ time."

Nigel (aka Numbuh 1) asked, "All systems go?"

"All set," said Abby (aka Numbuh 5), "Numbuh 5 thinks this will actually work."

Kuki (aka Numbuh 3) giggled and said, "Good luck Numbuh 4."

Numbuh 4 blushed, "Aw, thanks Numbuh- AHHH!!!"

Numbuh 4 was flung into the air by the T.E.R.F.

"You know," Numbuh 3 scratched her chin, "This seems very familiar."

"Come on Numbuh 3," Numbuh 1 ordered, "Let's go save Numbuh 4."

"Okay," Numbuh 3 said grabbing her thumper.

The Kids Next Door headed off, forever forgetting a great and powerful machine. A machine that taught them, no life is greater then your own.

* * *

Yay! It's done!! Thank you all for your reviews!! Okay see ya later. Queety signing off.


End file.
